Noah Palene
Noah Palene is one of the main characters in the fan-fiction called,Marley's Fate. He is one of the chosen kids who get to receive titan powers. He also has a crush on Nate Tybur. Appearance Noah appears really gloomy and half-kawaii. He has black messy hair. He has black eyes. He's kind of similar to Levi Ackerman. He usually wears any clothes he could find in his closet. He is often really disorganized and messy. But he usually wears soldier clothes and the Marley armband around his arm. Personality He often is very gloomy and quiet. He usually likes eating a lot of food. But his favorite food is ramen and potatoes. He is really clumsy and weird. Most girls don't like him since he's very weird. He also is gay. ( So don't judge him. ) He is usually bullied. He also is very paranoid. Childhood He along with Cynthia,and Anna met Nicholas and Bertholdt in the evacuation room. He said hello to both of them,then he noticed that Bertholdt was staring at Anna. This made him mad an angry at him. This made them frenemys. After talking at chatting about stuff for a while,they start to search for Anna's grandmother. Noah became angrier the minute since Bertholdt and Nicholas offered to help them. Soon they figured out that her grandmother was transferred to Wall Hoover instead of Wall Braun. Noah suggests that they should help rebuild the wall when they send a expedition next year. One year later, a expedition was sent to kill are the remaining titans lurking in Wall Galliard. The mission was a success and the wall was retaken back to humanity. So they listen to Noah's suggestion and they all help rebuild the wall. A few days later, they finish rebuilding it. So residents who were evacuated were sent back to Wall Galliard or the Arc District. Since then they had peace for a really long time. Noah and his friends are living in a house together in the Slava District of Wall Braun. Warrior Years A few years later, Anna suggest that they all should join the newly assembled warrior program. Noah is the first one to agree. So they all sign up. Noah was the only one who struggled while the others were like " Piece of Cake". They all made it. Noah was chosen to receive the Cart Titan power. He had to eat the previous titan shifter, Pieck in order to gain it. Thus he had the Cart Titan power. Relationships 'Nate Tybur '- The two met when Nate and his other friend went to Wall Braun. Noah developed feelings for him and developed a crush on him. 'Bertholdt Hoover ( Jr. ) '- Bertholdt hates Noah, and Noah hates Bertholdt's guts. They are just enemies now instead of frenemies. 'Anna Leonhart '- One of Noah's close and childhood friends. They both trust each other, Anna used to have a crush on him. 'Cynthia Galliard '- The two are childhood friends. They both hang out with each other a lot because they both like food,and they have a big appetite. 'Nicholas Yeager '- They both are just friends who know each other. Trivia * Noah used to be bisexual. * Noah is similar to Levi.